My Darling
by BITBIT
Summary: Minerva/Hermione Mother/daughter. Minerva finds Hermione in a muggle orphange and decides something that is life changing.
1. I Will Not Leave Her

"ALBUS, YOU CAN NOT LEAVE HER THERE!"

"Minerva, please calm down. She has nowhere else to go." Albus told her calmly

"She can come here; I will watch over her, I will keep her safe!" Minerva tried to persuade him.

"Hogwarts is not the place for young children" He replied sitting down.

Minerva slammed her hands to her side and quickly made it around his desk, kneeled before him and took his hands.

"Albus, please, you should have seen how they treated her. Please, Albus" Minerva looked him directly in the eyes with tears running down her face.

Albus sighed and stood up pulling her into a hug. "Minerva-"

She sobbed into his chest holding him tightly.

"Please, Minerva." He tried to talk once more

"Albus, you don't understand! You did not see her, or them!" Minerva cried

"I do not see how what you are suggesting would work, Minerva" Albus said

"Albus. It would! I have Poppy and Rolanda and you I have you!" she looked him in the eyes.

Albus stood silently thinking to himself.

"Very well"

"Really, Albus?" Minerva exclaimed her voice filled with hope. He nodded and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Minerva"

_Yup it's kind of confusing! If you want me to continue review, if you don't tell me! _


	2. Rescued

Minerva shivered and pulled her muggle coat tighter around her thin frame. The sky was a dark gray and rain threatened. She took a deep breath, anxiously awaiting the sight that would greet her. She remembered just yesterday she had been here, watching her future student. She always kept an eye on them no matter how far off their time at Hogwarts was. She raised her hand and confidently knocked on the old wooden door. A plump woman with short black hair greeted her.

"Yes?" she asked rudely staring at Minerva who had been awaiting a welcome.

"Oh, I'm looking for Hermione Granger" Minerva told her.

The woman huffed and motioned Minerva into the crumbling building. The woman slammed a book on the counter which was considerably dusty and started flipping through the pages. Minerva stood stiffly, absorbing the scenery. A couple of grubby looking boys watched her and she stifled a scream when a rat ran across her feet.

"Ah, number 56." The woman pointed a stubby finger to smeared writing on the page.

"56? Her name is Hermione." Minerva scolded

"Excuse me, but we care for over 300 children here and because of that we do not have time for names!" The woman replied a ting of anger in her rude tone.

"I would hardly say caring" Minerva mumbled under her breath and followed the woman through a hallway and stopped in front of a gray peeling door.

The woman pulled out a ring of keys and fumbled with them before unlocking the door. She pushed it open with considerable force.

"NUMBER 56!" she boomed

A bushy-haired girl around 4 years old stood quickly and practically ran to the woman. She did not look either of them in the eye nor did she speak. The blood had dried from the blow Minerva had seen her take yesterday.

"56, this woman says she is here to see you." The woman addressed Hermione.

Hermione slowly looked up from her feet and caught Minerva's eye before quickly looking back down.

"WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT? WILL YOU EVER LEARN?" The woman yelled and slapped Hermione over the head.

Minerva jumped. "Was that necessary, ma'am?" she asked her blood boiling

"I'm sorry I did not recall asking your opinion on how to deal with these ungrateful brats" The woman turned to Minerva.

"Alright, Hermione, come here" Minerva commended picking up the girl and making her way down the hall quickly.

"Where do you think you are going?" The woman yelled running to keep up with Minerva's strides

"Anywhere but here!" Minerva whirled around and disappeared right on the spot.

_Tell me if you want me to keep going! Oh and thanks to my reviewers, yes the last chapter was short but it was the intro so… Anyways TBC if you want! Oh and I take criticism and advice! __**J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL OF IT AND ALL OF IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**_


	3. Welcome Home

Hermione felt a sensation she wished to never feel again. She tightened her grip on the woman she did not know but had immediately trusted. She did not know what was happening or where the disgusting old building she had called home went.

"I'm sorry, dear. I know that was less than pleasant. I know that you are confused, there is much to explain, but first I have to get you fixed up" Minerva lectured taking long strides towards the castle.

The students were still in there last period of the day and the halls were gray and lifeless.

"My friend, Poppy, she's a healer. She will make you feel better" Minerva picked up again, "You know what a healer is right?"

Hermione nodded. They walked for what seemed like a very long time to Hermione but finally stopped outside of two large wooden doors. Minerva pushed them open with considerable force. She stood in the middle of the wing her eyes scanning for the nurse. There were two beds occupied both students were asleep. When Minerva did not see Poppy she quickly made her way to the nurse's office.

"Poppy?" Minerva called poking her head around the corner.

Poppy was sitting at her large desk obviously writing a letter. She looked up quickly and stared at Minerva for only a moment before whipping off her glasses.

"Minerva!" She exclaimed standing up. "What on Earth is going on here?"

"Poppy, I will explain later. Now I have a very injured child here that needs your help." Minerva told her.

Poppy made her way over to Hermione and Minerva. After getting a closer look she decided that the little girl did really need her help. She gently lifted Hermione out of Minerva's arms and carried her over to one of the many unoccupied, pristine white hospital beds.

"Minerva, pull the curtains." Poppy commanded

Hermione was not scared of this woman at all. This woman had a way about her that Hermione could only trust. She had a gentle touch, which Hermione liked; she had not felt like that since her mother and father died.

"Poppy, she is a muggle-born, please be careful." Minerva warned her friend as she started to pull out her wand.

"Of course" Poppy mumbled under her breath before rushing off.

Minerva came and sat down in the chair beside the bed on which Hermione was laying on.

"Hermione, don't worry no one will hurt you here. Poppy is only going to help you." Minerva stroked Hermione's cheek noticing how she flinched away.

Poppy came around the corner with a blue potion.

"Here we are, this will make you feel better, dear" she helped Hermione drink the potion watching her drifted off to sleep.

"Make her feel better? You have not even done a diagnostic scan." Minerva angrily told Poppy watching as Hermione's breathing evened out.

"Minerva, would you please calm down. It is just a dreamless sleep potion. She is a muggle-born and does not know about magic, or so I assume. I think it would be best if I did this without having to explain my every move to her" Poppy said pulling out your wand.

"Yes, I suppose your right. How does she look?" Minerva quickly changed the subject.

Poppy stared at the scan results for a moment before looking to Minerva. "To be honest, like she was run over by a train!"

Hermione was still asleep when Poppy finished her work. The two witches went to Poppy's office for tea.

"So?" Poppy asked Minerva raising an eyebrow

Minerva sighed she knew she was going to have to explain this. "Well, I suppose I will start from the begging. Her name is Hermione and her parents were killed in a car accident a few years back. She started showing signs of powers and was determined a witch a few days ago so I decided to keep an eye on her like I do with all the Muggle-born students." She took a sip of her tea. "She was staying in the most dreadful place, Poppy, an orphanage just outside of London" she continued her voice cracking. "They hit the children there and obviously don't feed them or bathe them regularly. I talked with Albus and convinced him to let me bring her here because from what I saw she was going to be seriously injured if she had stayed there much longer." Minerva finished her story.

Poppy taught for a minute stirring her tea. "Well, I am glad you brought her here, much longer at that orphanage could have killed her from what I found."

_Shout out to my reviewers, THANKS! TBC, if you want. Keep giving me advice and tell me if you have any ideas, love to hear them. Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow! __**J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL OF IT AND ALL OF IT!**_


	4. The Ministry

The women talked for a while mostly sorting out what they would say to the staff.

"Well, I'm sure if you walked up to Severus with a little girl trailing behind you-"Poppy was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"That has to be Albus" Minerva whispered sounding nervous. They both stood and Poppy opened the door.

"Minerva, Poppy" Albus nodded his head in both their directions. There was and uncomfortable silence between them which Poppy broke sensing she was not wanted in the room.

"Excuse me, I will be checking on the children now" she said and quickly made her way to one of the beds occupied by a student.

Minerva and Albus stood looking at each other for a moment.

"So you went and got her"

"Yes, I said I was and I did"

"Have you been to the Ministry?"

"No I had to come straight here. Ask Poppy, Albus, she was in a bad state."

"I was merely asking my dear. Unfortunately we still have to deal with Cornelius."

Minerva sighed in response she knew that it would be difficult to convince the minister of magic to let a four year old stay at Hogwarts.

"I told you, Minerva. Now do you wish to rethink your decision, you know his rules."

"The devil with Cornelius and his bloody rules. I'm sure you can convince him you can convince people to do anything."

"Everyone but you"

This was followed by a silence.

"Albus, I know that you do not approve, but that girl out there needs me and you. I will be going to the ministry shortly with or without you."

"With" Albus said taking her arm and heading towards the fireplace.

They arrived at the Ministry and no surprise people crowded around Albus. He politely told them that he had important business to tend to. They were allowed to speak to the minister at once.

"Ah Albus, Minerva" The minister greeted them as if they were both old friends

"Good afternoon, Cornelius" Minerva tried to sound as polite as possible even though she absolutely despised him.

The minister smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said offering them a seat.

Albus cleared his throat "We have come to ask you about a very serious matter." He then went on to explain the situation they were in. There was much yelling to be heard from the outside of the Ministers office door that afternoon before they finally came to an agreement.

"Fine, but she will not have your last name, Albus and if I find out this is affecting your job performance, I- I" Cornelius face was red and his grey hair was fizzy from anger he pointed a finger at both of them searching for the right punishment but he knew deep down that there would be no need for one.

"It's settled then. Minerva and I will become Hermione's legal guardians, she will have Minerva's last name, and nobody shall know that I am her father except the staff." Albus explained

The minister closed his eyes and nodded his head pulling out a piece of parchment from his desk. He grabbed his quill and scribbled something down. "I cannot believe I am doing this" he muttered and shoved the parchment into Minerva's hands. "Take that to the Magical Child Social Services Department. They will grant you guardianship.

Minerva did her best to keep a straight face until they got out of his office. As soon as they got out she beamed. They had won and now Hermione was going to become her daughter so nobody else could hurt her. She was not completely satisfied until she had the office document in her hand that said,

_Childs name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Adoptive name: Hermione Jean McGonagall_

_Birth Date: August 24, 1980_

_Birth Mother: Jean Granger_

_Adoptive Mother: Minerva McGonagall_

_Birth Father: Frank Granger_

_Adoptive Father: Albus Dumbledore_

_Godmother: Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch_

Albus and Minerva returned to Hogwarts quickly after that. Albus had to rush off because of a fight between Slytherins and Ravenclaws but Minerva made her way to Hermione's bed. Minerva could not help but laugh a bit when she saw Poppy asleep in a rocking chair she had conjured with a very awake and clean Hermione sitting on her lap. Hermione cocked her head when she saw Minerva and then looked at Poppy and then back to Minerva with a sort of desperate look on her face.

"You were not tired I see." Minerva smiled and picked up the girl. Hermione held on to her tightly. "I have some big news, Hermione" she started but realized Hermione still did not know anything about magic "Oh, you must be confused. Hermione you're a witch-"

"I know, Aunt Poppy told me. I'm a witch and this is Hoggerts, school of Witchcaft and Wisardly" Hermione smiled.

Minerva was surprised, for one Hermione was talking, then she had called Poppy aunt Poppy, and finally she knew all about magic. "Very good" was all she could say looking at the adorable little girl in front of her.

"And" Hermione picked up where she left off "You're my Mum!" she said hugging Minerva tightly.

"That's right, my darling, I am your Mum"

_TBC, if you want. Keep giving me advice and tell me if you have any ideas, love to hear them. Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow! __**J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL OF IT AND ALL OF IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Mine

Hermione, Minerva and Poppy walked slowly down to the staffroom shortly before dinner.

"What do you think they will say?" Poppy whispered

"Well, I don't think we will have a problem with any of them, well, maybe Severus."

"Yes, you're probably right, but how could anybody not like this?" Poppy tickled Hermione.

Albus and the other staff were waiting when they arrived. It took all of five minutes to explain what was going on and everyone seemed perfectly fine with it, some more excited than others. Minerva received curious stare upon entering the great hall and it took only seconds for the rumors to start flying around. Albus got all of them to be quiet at the end of dinner and told them the news, leaving out the part that he was her adoptive father. The female Gryffindor seemed to be the most excited, the males really did not care.

"That went well." Albus commented to Minerva.

Albus, Minerva and Hermione went straight to their quarters after dinner. Albus had already gotten a room in order for Hermione. It was medium sized fully covered in pink and white. It had a twin-sized bed that was just Hermione's size. One of the walls was completely covered in white bookshelves and a rocking chair was strategically placed beside it. There were at least four toy chests and stuffed animals littered around the room.

"Albus!" Minerva gasped when he opened the door. "It's beautiful, when did you do this?" she asked baffled

"Oh, let's just say that the fight ended before I made it up there" he replied with a mischievous grin.

Minerva slapped his shoulder and set Hermione down who was bouncing with excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouted and gave both Minerva and Albus a hug.

Both adults smiled at their daughter, they were both so happy to have her.

"Now that we are all settled in, I must seriously go speak with Severus" Albus said picking up Hermione and kissing her on the cheek.

"Albus, can't it wait until the morning?" Minerva asked sort of desperately.

"No, my dear. I promise I will be back shortly." He said kissing his wife on the cheek and walking out.

Minerva sighed; being the headmaster had its flaws. She decided that she had to get Hermione to sleep somehow and another bath might do the trick.

"Hermione, we will just have to have fun without him, won't we?" Minerva smiled putting Hermione into the bath tub. Hermione nodded already getting sleepy. Minerva had to shrink one of her nightgowns as she did not even think of clothes for Hermione. She put her in bed and started to leave.

"Mummy?" Hermione called stopping Minerva from leaving. "Will you read me a story?"

Minerva smiled and went to pick out one of the many story books Albus had stocked the bookshelves with. She read it for a very short time before Hermione's eyes dropped and her breathing evened out. She tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead before turning off the lights and going to bed herself.

Minerva laid awake for what seemed like hours unable to sleep her mind racing with the events of the past two days. Albus came in and lay right beside her. They were quiet for a moment before Minerva spoke through the dark.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Hermione"

"And?"

"How she is to be treated and how it is not going to change anything, professionally, by her being here."

Minerva huffed.

"Why are you still awake?"

"Albus, do you really expect me to sleep when I have a four year old in the next room, plus tomorrow is Saturday."

"Minerva, I will assure you she is fine."

They were quiet for a few more moments.

"Maybe, I should just check." She said slipping out of bed.

Minerva crept through her living room and then opened Hermione's door very slowly so that it did not make a sound. She sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled to herself at the sight of the little girl. Hermione was snoring quietly and her hand held a few of her brown locks of hair where she had been playing with it before she fell asleep. Minerva could not resist the urge to pick her up, so she did and walked back into her room. She laid the still snoring Hermione between herself and Albus. Albus laughed quietly.

"What?" Minerva asked smiling to herself and getting under the covers "I could not help it, Albus!"

"I know, Minerva"

Hermione stretched out and then leaned into her mother's arms. Minerva fell asleep quickly after that, holding her daughter tightly.

_Ok, kind of running out of ideas here. TBC, if you want, and I need reviews this is the last chapter unless I get some, __**IM GOING ON STRIKE! PLEASE REVIEW! J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL OF IT NOT ME!**_


	6. The First Time

Minerva awoke early in the morning to thrashing beside her. Hermione was kicking and screaming.  
>"Stop, please, don't hurt me!" She yelled causing Albus to wake up.<br>"Albus" Minerva breathed unable to move.  
>He scooped up Hermione into his arms and whispered soothingly to her. She finally calmed down and fell back asleep in his arms.<br>"Minerva, I thought this might happen." He said laying her back down in between them. "Poppy will just have to give her a dreamless sleep potion every night for a month or two." He explained laying back down. Minerva drifted back off to sleep knowing that Hermione now had a father.  
>Minerva awoke again, this time at a reasonable hour to the smell of bacon frying in the other room. She smiled to herself and rolled over expect to see her daughter right beside her. When Hermione was not there she had a bit of a heart attack. She rushed out of the room not even bothering to put on her robe. Minerva laughed a little at the sight that greeted her from the kitchen doorway. Hermione was sitting on her knees on a stool beside Albus who were both at the stove. Albus was wearing a pink frilly apron Minerva had received as a gift from a student many years ago. They both heard her laugh and turned around.<br>"Mummy! I'm teaching daddy how to cook breakfast my way!"  
>Hermione yelled happily bouncing up and down.<br>"Your way?" Minerva questioned picking her up off the stool and setting her down in one of the kitchen chairs.  
>"The muggle way of course!" Albus smiled and sat down.<br>"I see. Albus, I thought I was re-gifting that?" Minerva pointed to the apron.  
>"What happened to every gift I receive from a student is a cherished one?" Albus tried to hide a smile.<br>Minerva laughed a little while loading eggs on to Hermione's plate "I'm afraid I have to draw the line at that"  
>Albus laughed and changed the subject. "So, what are you girls planning on doing today?"<br>"Well, Poppy and I were going to go shopping for Hermione, seeing as she has no clothes" Minerva explained "and I was hoping that Rolanda would watch her while we are gone, I know you have Ministry business."  
>Albus sighed. "Yes, Cornelius needs help on every decision he makes, no matter how small."<br>After breakfast Minerva got Hermione cleaned up and found a towel that she made into a yellow dress. First they had to stop at the Hospital wing.  
>"Where are we going?" Hermione asked looking around at the familiar hallway.<br>"To the Hospital Wing, I'm getting aunt Poppy and she has to check on you" Minerva explained slowing her pace.  
>"Oh."<br>Just as they walked in Poppy bustled out of her office wearing a blue muggle dress rather than her normal red attire.  
>"My goodness, Minerva!" she exclaimed looking at her watch "you're early"<br>"No, Poppy, I am on time, and you always say that because your clocks are slow!" Minerva told her friend for the hundredth time.  
>"No Minerva, I made sure-"<br>"Poppy!" Minerva cut her off "We have to go so if you could just get on with it"  
>"Oh yes, of course." Poppy said bending down and pulling Hermione up. "Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling today?" she asked sweetly<br>"Good!" Hermione replied with a smile.  
>"Brilliant, now Hermione don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you with this." Poppy said showing her wand. "I'm just going to make sure everything is alright, ok?"<br>"Mummy has one of those to, and she made this for me!" Hermione told poppy pointing to her dress.  
>"That's right, very good" Poppy said studying the results. "Well, everything seems to be in order, that is until we get her back from Rolanda later."<br>"Poppy! Don't put the wrong idea in her head" Minerva scolded picking up Hermione.  
>"Yes, Yes, alright" Poppy said waving them out and slapping a note to the Hospital Wing door.<br>"Hermione, Aunt Poppy and I are going to get you some clothes and things, so I am going to leave you with Aunt Rolanda. She is very fun, I'm sure you two will have a good time. Right Poppy?"  
>"Minerva, please don't ask me that right now." Poppy snapped<br>Soon they found themselves in Rolanda's quarters and Hermione had been laughing at her silly godmother the whole time so it was easy for Poppy and Minerva to slip out.  
>"Poppy, I really don't understand why leaving Hermione with Rolanda made you have such a fit. She seemed fine with her in there." Minerva said.<br>Poppy sighed annoyed "Minerva, don't you ever remember the way she was when we were children, and they way she goofs around with her nephew and not to mention the injuries I have to treat from her 1st 2nd and 3rd year flying classes! She is one of my closest friends, Minerva, but do I trust her with children? Most certainly not!"  
>"You're right, Poppy. Do you think we should go back?" Minerva stopped and looked back.<br>Poppy huffed. "Leave it to you, Min, to come to your senses when we are halfway to Hogsmade! No, the damage is probably already done!"  
>"Poppy!"<br>"Minerva, I am only joking now let's go."

Minerva and Poppy made the rest of the journey without talking about Rolanda. When they finally arrived they had no idea where to shop for a four year old as they had never had children themselves.

"Where did your sisters go for their children, Min?" Poppy asked shuffling through the crowd

"Merlin, Poppy, you know I haven't spoken to my sisters in 10 years!" Minerva exclaimed.

Poppy huffed "Alright, let's try here." She said pointing to a fun looking store.

Meanwhile…..

Hermione was shrieking on the ground. Rolanda had taken her out flying and she had fallen from at least 9 meters above. Rolanda scooped her up knowing that she would be in a lot of trouble. She rushed into the castle, Hermione in her arms. Rolanda moved quickly down the stairs and through the dungeons.

"SEVERUS!" She yelled over the wailing girl and her own banging on the door.

The door swung open. "Let me guess, Rolanda" he said with a smirk

"Severus, later, please, you know Poppy is gone. Well, not that I would tell her about this anyway, I'm sure she would-"

"Rolanda" He cut her off and moved aside to let them in. "Put her there." He said motioning to a black leather sofa.

"Severus, I just wanted-"

"To see if she was going to be a seeker just like you and apparently she will not be. You put her on the broom without any instruction and let her free. You could not stop her once she started because of course she was using your only broom. She fell from unmentionable heights, and-"he paused took out his wand and waved it over Hermione's arm "yes, broke it"

"Broke what? Her arm" Rolanda asked

"No Rolanda, her brain, yes her arm" Severus replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well yes it went something like that." Rolanda said stiffly watching his every move.

He sighed in exasperation but did not say anything more just waved his wand over her arm again which stopped her wailing and handed Rolanda a sling.

"Put this on until Poppy and Minerva are back, and you-"he said turning his attention to Hermione and raising one long finger to his mouth "shhh"

Hermione did the same thing, except she was giggling and nodding furiously. The corners of Severus mouth twitched as he was tempted to smile to, but his face remained straight and filled with no emotion.

"Thank-you Severus" Rolanda said quickly picking up Hermione and walking out.

"Ya thanks Sevrus!" Hermione yelled overtop of Rolanda's shoulder. She did not know why but she really liked him.

_. TBC, if you want, I all for you guys ideas! Tell me what you think about Serverus' entrance! __**IM NOT GOING ON STRIKE! BUT PLEASE REVIEW! J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL OF IT NOT ME!**_


	7. Acceptance

The door to Rolanda's quarters flew open and Minerva and Poppy strode in both looking somewhat exhausted. They both plopped down into chairs without being invited. Rolanda looked to Poppy then Minerva.  
>"Whoa! What happened to you two?" She asked smiling;<br>the other two witches remained quiet for a moment before Poppy spoke up.  
>"The crowds, and the children, oh and Rolanda, you would not believe the muggle store we visited!" she exclaimed.<br>"So, now you see, shopping is the worst possible thing you can go and do, especially on a day like today. It was perfect for flying" Rolanda said without thinking.  
>Both Poppy and Minerva leaned forward in their chairs and looked at each other.<br>"Was?" They both asked simultaneously. Hermione giggled from behind and Rolanda snapped her head back to give the little girl the best death stare she could make. Rolanda turned her head back to Poppy and Minerva slowly, this time coming up with a story.  
>"I mean, would have been, the day is over." she said the corners of her mouth twitching as a smile threatened to spread across her face.<br>Poppy and Minerva furrowed their brows but both decided it was best if they did not know.  
>"So how was she today?" Minerva asked changing the subject and reaching for Hermione.<br>"An angle, Minerva" Rolanda said rolling her eyes.  
>Poppy and Minerva walked back to Minerva's quarters and made Hermione try on all of her new clothes which made her a bit cranky.<br>"Mummy!" she whined as they still had a ways to go "I'm tired!"  
>"Hermione, just a little while longer, please." Minerva sounded a bit desperate, she was tired to and Albus was still not back. They finally finished and Minerva let Poppy take over while she flooed the Ministry,<br>"Hermione, your daddy wants me to give this to you." Poppy explained gently holding up a blue potion "It will make you sleep better, I heard you had a bad dream last night, correct?" Hermione nodded "Ok let's get your pajamas on before you drink it" Poppy continued, picking out starry pink pajamas. Hermione's eyes dropped even though she was standing, she was exhausted from her day with Rolanda. As soon as she was dressed Poppy picked her up and tapped her cheek gently to wake her up.  
>"Aunt Poppy! Why did you do that?" Hermione asked cranky that she was not allowed to go to sleep.<br>"Oh, Hermione, calm down. Drink this and then I'll leave you alone." Poppy said in a no nonsense manner so Hermione obeyed. Poppy watched as she drifted off to sleep and walked out to Minerva's living room. She found Minerva sitting on the sofa with her hands covering her face.  
>"What's wrong, Min?" Poppy asked gently sitting down beside her.<br>Minerva sighed and put her hands in her lap. "They say he won't be back for a few days, they have Confidential Business to work out" she said putting extra emphasis on confidential business. Poppy sighed, annoyed.  
>"Well, how many times has he told you that he will not do that anymore! Now he has a child and still-, Minerva, if he was not my employer, I would- would" Poppy ranted. Minerva shook her head in amusement.<br>"Poppy, I think it's time for bed."  
>Three days past without event, Minerva standing in as headmistress. Late that night Albus finally came back, he was welcomed into the arms of Hermione, but Minerva would not be so accepting.<br>"What was it this time, Albus? The giants restrictions, ghost safe houses-"  
>"Voldemort" he cut her off his voice icy.<br>"What do you mean, Voldemort?" she asked with a look and tone of pure disgust.  
>"I mean, Minerva, he is coming back and will return"<br>"Albus, you can't be serious-"  
>"I am, Minerva. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'm off to bed." He said in his rare but very angry tone.<br>"Albus, I-" Minerva said reaching for him but he did not stop "well, Goodnight then" she finished in a hurt sort of way.  
>He stopped and made his way back to the sofa and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm sorry, Minerva. I just don't want to go through this again, I don't want you have to; I can't bear the thought of another Lily and James happening to you. Now we have brought a child into this mess, not that I do not love her with all my heart, but I am targeted Minerva, and now you are not the only one I might leave behind" He said his voice filled with emotion.<br>"Albus, please, don't talk like that. You're not going anywhere" Minerva tried to remain strong but she looked into her husband's tear filled eyes and broke down into a heartbreaking sob.  
>Albus led her back to their room and held her tightly throughout the night; he knew he might only get to hold her so many more times.<p>

_Sorry for the long time no update but if you really wanted me to continue urgently you would review. Thanks to my reviewers__**. Please review**__, tell me what you think. I'm going to start skipping in the next chapter, Molly Weasley Primary School. Just a heads up! __**J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL OF IT!**_


	8. Getting to Know and Growing Up

The months passed quickly and Hermione turned five at the end of August. She started receiving her primary education form Molly Weasley at the Burrow. Hermione immediately became friends with Ginny Weasley who popped into class every once in a while much to the annoyance of her mother. Hermione was the top of the class of course she was only up against Percy, Fred, George and Ron Weasley. Minerva and Albus were not at all surprised with Hermione's progress in school. She had always been smart; they figured that out when the five year old came close to beating Minerva in chess right after being taught. Hermione made sure she attended every class and paid attention every moment, although her dream of having perfect attendance was cut short on a very unique sick day.  
>Minerva walked into Hermione's room early in the morning to wake her up for school. She sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Hermione awake as she always did.<br>"Hermione, you have to get, up or you will be late school."  
>At this Hermione shot up and hopped out of bed. Minerva noticed her rosy cheeks and glassy eyes and called her back over. She laid her hand on Hermione's forehead immediately pulling it away in shock from the heat radiating.<br>"Hermione, get back in bed." Minerva said strictly.  
>"Why? I will be late for school, mummy!" Hermione did not have the strength to throw a real fit.<br>"You are not going to school today." Minerva replied.  
>"Why!"<br>"Because you are ill!"  
>"No I'm not! I feel good! I have to go to school!" Hermione pouted and started to undress.<br>Minerva sighed annoyed "You are so stubborn! I will just go and fetch aunt Poppy then." Minerva said storming out. She walked out to the fireplace and called St. Mungos where Poppy was helping at the hospital as she did her annually.  
>"Poppy, can you come check on Hermione, she has a very high fever." Minerva waited for the response.<br>Poppy huffed. "Alright, I will be there in a moment but I cannot stay long" she said stepping through the floo and leading Minerva in a brisk pace to Hermione's bedroom. Hermione was lying in the middle of the floor with her shirt messily buttoned and her stockings half on.  
>"Hermione!" Poppy tutted and walked over to her waving her wand "Your mother said that you were sick and you are, so I suggest you listen to her next time. You will stay in bed today and definitely will not attend school." she lectured standing Hermione up gently.<br>"Aunt Poppy! I'm already ready for school" Hermione continued to protest.  
>Poppy chuckled quietly. "Of course you are, now do as I say and get in bed." she said in a no-nonsense tone. Hermione obeyed so Poppy turned to Minerva. "Give her half of this now and the other half after lunch, it's a fever reducer" she said holding up a potion vile. "And this is a dreamless sleep; give it to her now as well. I must be off; I will see you two later. Rest up Hermione, I expect you to be well by the time I get back" Poppy said exiting the room.<br>"Hermione, darling, drink these I will be back shortly." Minerva said softly watching Hermione drink the potions. Minerva now had a problem on her hands. She had to find somebody to watch over Hermione throughout the day at least until after lunch when she had the last period of the day off. Poppy was at St. Mungos, Albus was at the Ministry, Rolanda had first and second years all day. All the other staff had classes except for one person, Severus. Minerva did not want to leave Hermione with Severus as she rationalized that he was less qualified than Rolanda but she had to make a choice, she really wanted to avoid brining a sick child into her lessons. So, Severus it was. She went back into Hermione's room to make sure that she was asleep, and then she got dressed herself and carried Hermione down to the great hall.  
>"Severus, I know that this is last minute but could you watch Hermione until after lunch today? Poppy is at St. Mungos, Albus is at the Ministry and everybody else has classes. I know that this is not the best way to spend your day off but, I suppose she will be asleep the whole time, Poppy gave her a sleeping draught." Minerva said in one breath.<br>"Take a breath, Minerva. If she will be inactive for most of the time I suppose it is possible" Severus replied coolly.  
>"Oh, thank you, Severus!" Minerva gave him one of her rare smiles and placed a sleeping Hermione into his arms.<br>Hermione woke about an hour before lunch started. She was confused at where she was she did not really recognized this place. She did not feel very well and wanted her mum. She started to sniffle gaining the attention of Severus who was in the other room. He opened the door and Hermione's eyes lit up.  
>"Sevrus!" She yelled with a huge smile then blinked and looked around "Where am I?"<br>"First of all, it's Sev-er-us and you are in my quarters. Minerva needed me to watch you because she and all the others have classes." He replied smoothly.  
>"Oh"<br>They started at each other for a moment before Severus spoke up.  
>"So, what do you usually do?" Severus asked unsure how to take care of a child. Hermione cocked her head not really sure what he was asking.<br>"I mean for- fun" he said having a hard time with the last word.  
>Hermione taught for a minute. She was smart she knew he did not have dolls, or books but she could think of one thing he might have.<br>"I can play chess!" She half said half suggested. Severus raised an eyebrow.  
>"Alright."<br>Severus got out his chess board and they played for a few minutes before Severus realized he had stiff competition.  
>"I can only assume your mother taught you." he said<br>"Yea, she's really good!" Hermione said moving her piece.  
>"Yes, I think you could teach my dunderheads how to play, despite your age."<br>Hermione laughed and broke her concentration.  
>"Dunderhead, that's a funny name! What's a dunderhead?"<br>"Well" Severus taught for a moment "one of my less intelligent students, I suppose." he said with a small smile  
>Hermione laughed again and picked back up on the game. "Checkmate!" she said proudly causing Severus to gape. Severus made a sound like he had been punched in the stomach and then said "Time for lunch"<br>He decided to just drop Hermione off with Minerva, to be spared the embarrassment.  
>"Thank you Severus" Minerva said upon receiving Hermione back.<br>"Not a problem, Minerva" He replied easily, Minerva raised an eyebrow.  
>He turned and took a step before addressing them again.<br>"Minerva, I just wanted to say that you have quite a wonderful-" he could not finish what he was going to say, it would completely ruin his image "Chess player on your hands" was his lame ending.  
>Minerva smiled; Hermione had wormed her way into his heart just like she had done with so many others.<br>The years seemed to pass to quickly for Minerva and Albus. Time was flying by and soon they found themselves handing a Hogwarts acceptance letter to their only daughter. She had been excited very excited. They had been to but it was bitter sweet. Hermione would have the upper hand over her classmates. Not only had she learned skills from her parents, aunts and uncles (Filius, Hagrid, and yes, Severus) she was exceptionally bright. As a young witch Hermione found herself able to do many things magical children of her age could not do. She was sure that her closest friend Ron had to be the stupidest wizard alive. One thing Hermione could not do was fly, to Poppy's delight and Rolanda's disappointment. Either way Hermione was loved by her Hogwarts family and she loved them back, all of them.  
>"Hermione, time to get up!" Minerva sat on the bed and tapped Hermione's cheek as she always did.<br>"Mum, it's early!" Hermione groaned putting a pillow over her head. This was her summer vacation and she was not about wake up at dawn when she could sleep in. Minerva snatched up her pillow and flung it across the room.  
>"Hermione! We are going to Diagon alley today, to get your school supplies! Now, do as I say and get up. With your father shopping takes exceptionally long" Minerva said sternly.<br>Hermione sighed and got out of bed.  
>Albus was giddy when they were finally ready to go. It was uncharacteristic of a man but he loved to shop. Minerva and Hermione found it very amusing. The three of them met up with the Weasley family in Diagon alley, Molly doing a reoccurring head count. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stuck together throughout the whole trip, they always had a good time together. At the end of the trip everybody was all set for school, and exhausted. Ginny was a bit sulky because this was probably the last time she would see Hermione until Christmas since she would be not be attending Hogwarts this upcoming year.<br>"Ginny" Hermione said "Stop sulking, it's not that big of a deal, I will ask my mum if you can come over in a few days, before school starts"  
>Ginny sighed, she hated being the youngest.<br>Another week passed and Hermione had stuck true to her word to Ginny.  
>On Monday Hermione woke very early, today was the day. Minerva and Albus' had decided to let Hermione ride the Hogwarts express, although Albus was not allowed to accompany her there. Minerva dressed in muggle clothes and hid her identity, people were allowed to know that she was Hermione's mother but she did not want her students to see her in mother mode. They arrived at Kings Cross Station a little late and the Weasleys were to. Minerva and Molly fell back talking as Hermione and Ron rushed through the barrier.<br>"Are you nervous, Ron?" Hermione asked, she was not at all nervous.  
>Ron shook his head and made a face "Nah." Hermione gave him a look "A bit." he admitted.<br>Minerva gave Hermione a hug and a kiss, not that it was needed they would see each other very soon, but she had to act. Ron and Hermione boarded the train, as Ginny stilled sulked and took off.  
>"Where do you want to sit?" Ron asked<br>Hermione shrugged. "Everywhere looks full." she looked around "He looks like a first year let's ask him." she said pointing to a boy alone in a compartment. "Excuse me, do you mind, everywhere else is full." she said looking at the boy.  
>"Not at all" he said smiling and motioning for them to sit down.<br>"Thanks"  
>"So, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.<br>"Yea, and yours"  
>"Yes, both of ours" she said pointing to Ron too. "What's your name?"<br>"Harry, Harry Potter" they both gaped at him  
>"Are you really?" Ron spoke up "do you, have it?" he asked<br>"What?"  
>"You know the scar?"<br>Harry smiled and lifted his hair  
>"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed<br>"Ron!" Hermione slapped his shoulder  
>Harry laughed.<br>"So I guess your name is Ron, and what's yours?" Harry asked  
>"Oh I'm Hermione McGonall." she said<br>Harry looked at her confused.  
>"Hagrid was telling me about her."<br>"You've met Hagrid?" Hermione asked delighted  
>"Yes?" Harry said confused why she had met Hagrid.<br>"Well, to answer your question there is a Professor McGonall, she's my mum. Of course I was adopted."  
>"Really?" Harry asked surprised<br>"Yes, but I think it might be a bit strange this year to have to call her Professor instead of mum." Hermione said causing all three of them to laugh.

_Hey! I know I skip a lot, but my story would sooooo long is I put everything I wanted to in there. How's the chapter length, my haters? Tell me what you think, I know the whole sick day thing is kind of boring but it was important for future chapters. _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_Sorry for the long update time, no reviews = no motivation to continue. _**J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL OF IT!**


	9. The First Year

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop in the middle of Hogsmade. The students exited quickly eager to get to the Welcoming feast where their "raging hunger" would be ceased.

"Firs' years with me." Hagrid called from the platform.

"That's Hagrid Ron" Hermione explained seeing his shocked expression.

"Blimey" He exclaimed without taking his eyes off the half giant.

Hagrid led the first years to the boat houses, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and a fairly clumsy boy named Neville spilled into one boat and sailed across the gleaming lake towards the stunning castle. The first years were greeted on the steps by a strict looking, tall, woman with raven hair.

"Good Evening, and Welcome to Hogwarts." She addressed them formally. "I am Professor McGonagall, deputy head mistress and head of Gryffindor house. Now in a few moments you will be sorted into your houses, your housemates will act as your family while you are here at Hogwarts. I will be back shortly" She said and strode off.

"That's your mum?" Harry asked a little terrified.

"Yes, she is definitely not one to cross, but of course if you get to-"

"Harry Potter." A voice from behind cut Hermione off. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Draco Malfoy. Why don't you follow me? We don't want you making friends with the wrong sort" He said with a smirk.

"I don't think I'm having any trouble with that" Harry replied coolly and did not take his outstretched hand. Just then McGonagall came back out and led them into the Hall. Hermione was not at all impressed, she had seen it all before but the other first years were definitely in shock of the magic that filled the air, literally. McGonagall called the first name, Susan Bones, who was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the sorting was off. Hermione did not really pay attention; again she had seen it all before, although she did watch as the sorting hat _almost_ touched Draco Malfoy's head and then shouted "SLYTHERIN". Harry was the next name she paid attention to, although the hat took exceptionally long with him she was glad to hear that he was in Gryffindor, she hopped she was in Gryffindor to, her parents would never admit it but they wanted her to be in that house. Soon she was called and the hall got suddenly quiet just like it did when Harry's name was called, all the students and staff had been anxious to see this.

"Hmmm, raised by a Gryffindor, and exceptionally bright, Ravenclaw would do you well." The hat mused "but you have spent a fair amount of time with your, aunt, a Hufflepuff I believe, no not Slytherin, that's no good. Hmmm, where to put you… GRYFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted much to Hermione's relief. She rushed over to her house table and looked to her mother who shot her an approving glance; she knew it took every bit of her mother's self control not to jump up and down. She looked to her father who was beaming his dazzling blue eyes twinkling more behind his half moon glasses and her aunt Poppy and Rolanda looked pleased to. Harry and Hermione were both excited when Ron was sorted into Gryffindor to and finally the sorting ended with him. Hermione knew the year would be good, she had friends in her house and her house was just the one she wanted to be in.

For Hermione the days passed quickly, she knew the school like the back of her hand and did not have any trouble getting around like the other first years. She was at the top of every one of her classes, and especially good at Transfiguration. Ron and Harry had already made good friends with Hagrid and they liked to spend much of their time with him. The only problem Hermione really had was Draco Malfoy; he was the most foul person she had ever met. He made fun of her every chance he had, calling her teacher's pet and such. Harry and Ron did their best to stick up for her but it was really no use, nothing seemed to faze Draco. Halloween night was the worst time ever she had had with him, her had called her so many horrible names she could not count them all. She ran down the corridor away from the Great Hall where the Halloween feast was about to begin, with tears streaming down her face. She slammed one of the bathroom stalls and locked it.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked scanning the head table and Gryffindor table.

"Don' know. I think she said she would see us down here." Ron shrugged.

"I haven't seen her in a while- bugger!" Harry cut his own self off as he spilt red juice all over himself.

Ron laughed in a mocking way. "Let me see, uh-uh" He cleared his throat and pulled out his wand.

"NO RON" Harry stopped him "Where is Hermione when you need her?" He mumbled and tried to clean up his shirt with a napkin.

"Potter! You should probably try the 2nd floor girl's lavatory." Draco said and then turned back snickering. Suddenly the wooden doors to the Great Hall swung open and a seemingly terrified Professor Quarrel busted in.

"TROLL! TROLL, IN THE DUNGEONS!" He shouted while all at the head table stood up "I just taught you 'outa know" he said much more quietly and then fainted. There was silence for a small moment before the whole hall erupted with screams, panic, and chaos.

"SILENCE!" The headmaster commanded, and there was silence "Prefects, please lead your houses to your dormitories, calmly" he said easily. They did as they were told.

"Ron, we have to find, Hermione! She does not know about the troll!" Harry exclaimed pushing through the crowd.

"But, she is in the girl's bathroom!" Ron tried to make an excuse.

Harry sighed agitated. "Come on Ron!"

Hermione paused in her sobbing just long enough to hear something pounding outside of her stall. She could not possibly figure out what was making such a noise.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." She taught to herself "I should probably make an appearance at least, so mum and dad won't be worried." She unlocked the door and walked out to the sink and splashed so water on her face. She sighed and looked in the mirror, she turned around quickly and there it was, a huge mountain troll standing right before her. She screamed the loudest she had ever.

Harry and Ron where approaching the bathroom and quickened their pace when they heard the scream. They walked in and found Hermione huddled under the sink, trying to avoid the blow of the trolls club.

"Harry, Ron!" She cried half hopefully half desperate

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Harry asked in shock.

"Well, not at the moment! Do something!"

"What?"

"Anything! I read that trolls are really stupid, so… AHH" She screamed as the troll swung again.

"HEY YOU!" Harry called and threw a piece of what used to be sink at the trolls head.

The troll turned around dumbly and swung his club causing Harry to lose his wand. The troll grabbed Harry with his hand and lifted him. The troll swung but kept missing.

"RON!" Harry and Hermione both yelled

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he yelled back

"WINGUARDUN LIVEOSA! THAT'S IT!" Hermione exclaimed "RON, SWISH AND FLICK!" she showed him the motion. Ron did the spell successfully and the troll dropped Harry, meanwhile Ron began beating the troll over the top of his head with the club, it finally fell with a loud thud. The three first years stood in silence looking at each other.

"Is it, dead?" Hermione asked not daring to get closer.

"No, I think just knocked out, let's get out of-"

Snape, McGonagall, Hooch, and Flitwick strode in just at that moment all except Snape gasping at the sight.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Minerva boomed

"Well, you see professor, I- I" Hermione sniffled at fought back the tears welling up in her eyes she did not want her mum and her friends to see her cry like this.

Minerva sighed annoyed. "Not many first years could say they have taken on a Mountain Troll and lived to tell the tale!" she exclaimed. "You two dismissed!" she barked looking at the two boys. "Hermione, my office, NOW!"

Hermione followed her mother silently to her mother's office. She sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in from of her desk; Minerva slammed the door and walked swiftly to stand in front of Hermione.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME COULD HAVE POSSIBLY POCESSED YOU TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS A TROLL?" She bellowed "I taught you had a brain a bit of wit in your bloo-"

"MUM!" Hermione cried "STOP PLEASE!" Minerva stopped her ranting. Hermione grudgingly explained why she was in the bathroom and what Draco had called her.

"He said all of that?" Minerva sat down beside her daughter.

Hermione sniffled as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry, darling" Minerva said softly holding Hermione's hand. "I will talk to Severus and get him to-"

"NO!" Hermione stopped her.

"Well why not? Don't you want this to end?" Minerva asked wiping away a tear on Hermione's cheek.

"Because, it will make it even worse. He is not usually as bad as he was tonight, I can deal with it." Hermione explained.

"If that is what you wish, then, I will not say anything"

Hermione nodded. "Can I stay with you and dad tonight?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

After that things got a little better with Draco, he must have figured what really happened, despite all of the rumors flying around. The rest of the term went by quickly of course, the week before Christmas break was agonizingly long. Hermione and Ron spent Christmas as they always did at the Burrow with their families, but this time Harry was invited along and discovered that Dumbledore was Hermione's father and McGonagall's wife. Harry also learned that Madam Hooch was very loud and a tad crazy outside of school and that Madam Pomfrey was not as strict and organized as she acted. After Christmas they noticed Snape limping and learned about Fluffy and Nicholas Flammel. Hermione tried to convince the boys that Severus was actually very considerate and she was sure that he would never do such a thing that they were suggesting. When they got caught for being out after curfew, Minerva had not hesitated to take points away from all four of them, making Gryffindor dead last in the house cup. So Hermione felt awful about stunning Neville, who had tried and stand up to them, that night when they went to figure out the Philosopher's stone mystery and horrible when Ron allowed himself to be hit in the giant chess game they played along the way. Never the less, she followed Harry to the potions that Snape had set up and she let him go alone. She paced beside the fire before doing as Harry said and getting Ron some help. She dragged him to the Hospital Wing, where she was sure to take a beating.

"Madame Pomfrey" She called not sure if she could use her "aunt" title, she had not visited the Hospital wing as a student yet.

Poppy bustled out of her office and her eyes widened at the two of them, Ron might as well been unconscious.

"Hermione! Here over here" She pointed to a pristinely white bed.

Ron shifted on the bed as Poppy cast a diagnostic spell. "Harry, Hermione, where is Harry? Is he okay? Are you?" He moaned.

Poppy jerked her head to Hermione and gave her a piercing look. "What is he talking about? Where is Harry? Where have you been?"

"Um, I taught I heard that Madam Pomfrey doesn't ask questions." She mumbled.

"Well, that may be right, but Aunt Poppy ruddy well will!" She exclaimed looking at Ron again and handing him a potion. "Hermione, you have to tell-"Just then Albus busted trough the doors of the hospital wing carrying a limp Harry in his arms.

"Poppy!" He called sounding more desperate than Hermione had ever heard him. Poppy gasped and went straight to tend to Harry.

"What happened Albus, what is going on?" She asked her face paling at the results of the diagnostic scan.

"Voldemort, Poppy, he found a way back" He said gravely, he still had not noticed Hermione or Ron.

Hermione covered her ears at the mention of the name, she did not want to believe this was true, or that she had let Harry go and face him alone. She let out a sob and sunk to the floor. Albus, who finally noticed her, went to comfort her.

"Hermione, what all happened down there?" He asked calmly. Hermione told him what happened shaking the whole time; she was in worse condition than she taught.

"Shhh" Albus tried to stop her tears.

"D-dad, I-Is Harry going to be alright?" She sobbed. Albus and Poppy exchanged a look.

"Poppy, I think Hermione will need a calming draught. I will fetch, Minerva." He did not answer her question.

"Of course, Albus. Hermione, lie down over there, this will make you sleepy" She said sweetly

"No! Will Harry be alright?" She asked again getting angry but Poppy had already spelled the potion into Hermione's stomach and she was fast asleep. Hermione woke in the morning, Minerva at her side, whispering to Poppy. She sat up to get their attention and looked at the bed where Ron should have been laying and where the curtains were drawn around Harry's bed.

Her eyes widened, she could only assume the worst. "Where's Ron" she asked sounding panicky.

"Hermione, you're awake, what in the devil were you thinking!" Minerva asked in a tone between relived and angry.

"We had to Mum, he was going to steal the stone and live forever!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Poppy said motioning with her hands "I don't want to have to give you another calming draught! Now, Hermione, dear you don't have to worry about Ron he is fine, back to normal, you should be to, and Harry, well, he will be fine" She finished looking at the curtain. Hermione relaxed a little.

"So, it's true, then. He is back?" Hermione said

"Was, Harry killed him again, well, killed him for certain this time" Minerva said

Harry finally woke up three days later and just in time for the Leaving Feast. Gryffindor ended up winning the house cup, to everyone's surprise. Overall Hermione had a great year at Hogwarts; little did she know that this was the begging of it all.

**J.K ROWLLING OWNS IT ALL! IF YOU READ THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE. **Next chapter soon, sorry for the long update time, final exams this week anyways if you want me to continue reviews would be nice, I trying to make the story fit, of course in a smaller area. If you have ideas tell me. Oh, and I figured out the most awesome but heartbreaking way to end this story so if you want to know it **REVIEW.** Hope you enjoyed, and thanks! Chapter length?


	10. The Second Year

Summer break finally started at Hogwarts. Hermione loved school but it was a nice break from calling her parents "Professor". The whole Philosophers stone incident had died down and even the _Daily Prophet_ stopped asking questions, as for Albus it had been an eye opening experience. He decided that he had to do something, had to prepare her for anything, had to prepare her for everything; of course she was only going to be 12 at the end of the summer.

"Hermione." He called from his family's sitting room late one afternoon.

"Yes?" came the soft reply muffled from the distance.

"Could you come here for a moment?" It was not really a question.

Hermione sighed and put down her quill, she had been working on her over summer assignments and had already almost finished. She walked into the sitting room, sat down on the sofa facing his favorite chair and raised her eyebrows as if to ask a question. He scooted up in his chair and drew his hands under his chin.

"Hermione, I have decided to teach you something, something that as your father I cannot let you do without, not after last term at least." He said looking away and having a flashback to Harry's limp body and Hermione's sobbing.

"Dad!" He jerked his head back to his daughter who was looking at him expectantly.

"It will not be easy, it is complex, and you would usually learn it in your sixth year at Hogwarts." He picked up again. "After the events of last term I feel that I would be doing a crime not to teach this to you. It will be used in the case of emergencies and then only, am I understood" He said his voice becoming strict.

"Yes, sir" she said a little worried with his tone

"Good. Now do you know what a Patronus is?" He asked

"Um, yes I think I read about them once. They usually take the shape of an animal, they protect you and you use them when you need to call for help." She said realizing now why he was teaching her this.

"Exactly, and now I am going to teach you how to conjure one. Go and fetch your wand" He said

"But, dad, I'm not allowed to do magic out of school"

"Hermione, my dear, I am the headmaster, and have plenty of friends at the ministry, I really doubt that we will have any trouble" Hermione nodded, obviously did not think that one through, and hurried to her bedroom.

They spent hours going over what to do and practicing how to do it. This spell was not easy for Hermione she was not really very good at these kinds of things but eventually she made small silver light appear out of the tip of her wand, and then Albus was sure that in a moment of need Hermione would be able to do it properly.

"Very good, Hermione, but we will need to keep practicing" He said with a smile.

"Thanks. Dad, can I see yours?" She asked looking at him expectantly. He pointed his wand and a spectacular Phoenix soared around the room and then flew out of the window.

"Wow" Hermione breathed.

"Yes, impressive when you get the hang of it and yet we all hope we never have to use it." Albus stated

The summer days passed quickly and at the end of the summer the family took a vacation to Scotland. Minerva had wanted to visit where she grew up again, that did not mean she wanted to visit her mother, much less stay with her. Their vacation had been less enjoyable just because of that, constant bickering between the two but all in all they had enjoyed the scenery and their time together. Hermione turned 12 on August 28th, Minerva, Poppy and Rolanda had planned a surprise birthday party for her, much to her dismay, like her mother she hated surprises. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, and Neville came; Harry of course could not attend. By the next day everybody was ready for Hogwarts, ready for the adventures to begin.

September first finally rolled around and Minerva and Hermione found themselves on platform 9 ¾ again. Hermione could not find Harry or Ron on the train so she sat with Luna and Neville, it was definatley an interesting train ride. When they arrived at Hogwarts there was still no sign of Harry and Ron and her mother had been late bringing out the first years so Hermione got worried. After dinner she went straight to her mother.

"Mum, where are Harry and Ron?" She asked walking into her office.

Minerva sighed. "They were being idiotic and flew Arthur Weasley's car here instead of taking the train and crashed it into the Whomping Willow." She explained

"Oh my gosh! Did you expel them?" She asked very worried

"No, they just got a load of detentions." She explained relocating to the sofa in her office. Hermione went and sat down beside her.

"So, you were nice?" Hermione said trying not to smile. Minerva sighed and shook her head.

"Hermione, you know that I am _always_ nice" They both laughed.

"Speaking of, what's with the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher" Hermione asked and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Your fathers idea, I really don't understand what goes on in that man's head. Honestly, _Magical Me_, quiet the compulsive liar if you ask me." She said

"You think so?" Hermione asked a little hurt of what her mother taught of her crush. Minerva gave her a look it was that "Really?" look and Hermione pretended to agree.

The days flew by; Harry with the voices in his head scared Hermione, she had even taught about going to Aunt Poppy about him but decided that would make them both sound crazy. When Harry spoke to the snake their situation only got worse and with the petrifying of Ms. Norris everybody taught that Harry was the heir of Slytherin and had opened the chamber of Secrets again. Christmas was awful for Hermione; her Polyjuice potion plan had not gone as well as Harry and Ron's

"Madam Pomfrey" Harry called helping Ron basically drag Hermione into the Hospital wing.

"Yes, just one moment" The nurse called from inside of her office, where she was in doubtable trying to figure out how to unpetrfy Ms. Norris.

"Oh my god" Hermione exclaimed to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione it will be ok, she is your aunt and she doesn't ask questions" Harry tried to reassure her but she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, what happened this time Mr. Pot-"she stopped and cocked her looking at Hermione. "Hermione?" she asked shocked. Hermione nodded. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed leading Hermione to a bed and dismissing the boys. "What did you do?"

"Well, we were trying to learn a potion so that when Professor Snape asked us to make it we could and...Something went wrong." She lied

"Obviously!" Poppy shrieked "What will your Mother say?"

"Well, I was hoping we didn't have to tell her" Hermione said hopefully

"No, this will take two days to fix and then you will have to rest for a week!"

"But that will be Christmas!" Hermione whined. Poppy shook her head.

Minerva came and gave the same speech, she was a little lesser relaxed than Poppy about the whole ordeal. As much as she loved Hermione she did not want a cat for a daughter. They did not go to the Weasley's for Christmas that year because Hermione was on strict bed rest. When Christmas break ended things only got worse. Snape's charmed bludger had really put Harry and Ron against him and this time Hermione had a harder time coming to his defense, it did not look good on his part. Harry told them both about Colin Creevey and how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened for sure, he had seen it all in the hospital wing. They made it their business to find out who was all behind it Hermione spent much of her time in the library, which is where the unthinkable happened.

"Minerva!" The librarian Irma Prince stood breathless at the door of the staff room "Come quickly!" Minerva stood without asking questions and walked briskly to the Hospital wing just in time to see Poppy coming from behind a curtain, she looked as if she were to cry.

"Minerva!" she said coming towards her and giving her a hug. "It's Hermione." The nurse sobbed "She's been petrified." Minerva went behind the curtain only to find her daughter lying there lifeless not even breathing. It was an unusual sight, to see this woman cry, but in this moment she sobbed. She sat with Hermione until morning, Poppy did not dare make her leave, and she knew she had to be there for her since Albus could not.

"Minerva, do you want me to find someone to cover your classes today?" Poppy asked softly that morning. Minerva sat up and sniffled.

"No, no Poppy, I will just come back after, she's not going anywhere right?" Minerva tried to smile but ended in a sob.

"Min, it's alright, Pomona says the Mandrakes should be ready fairly soon" Poppy put an arm around her best friend and tried to reassure her

"I-I know I just- It's just hard seeing her this way. What if she had died ended up like the girl last time, Poppy? Do you remember how awful it was?" Poppy winced at the Memory of her 7th year "And Albus, he's not here, he would want to be here. I just don't understand it all, Poppy!" Minerva finished.

"I know, Min. Do you think we should tell Harry and Ron? They are her best friends, they surely are worried."

"For good reason!" Minerva said "Yes, I shall bring them here, after the last class." Minerva said standing up and kissing Hermione on the head and whipping away her tears with her sleeve. "I have to get ready, take good care of her Poppy"

"Minerva, are you sure you are in the condition to teach?" Poppy asked standing up quickly

"I'm fine, Poppy, see you later" she said and walked to her quarters.

The next two weeks were difficult for Minerva. Her daughter was petrified along with half of the muggle-born students, her husband was suspended from the school, Ginny Weasley had been taken and was sure to die, and she had been filling in as Headmistress. On top of that, Albus came back late one night with some very troubling news. That Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ventured into the chamber of secrets to save Ginny and now were in grave danger. There was nothing they could do except send Fawkes with the sorting hat in hope of a miracle. A miracle came they all made it back safely, they were out of danger from Lord Voldemort but were in for it with Minerva, Molly and Poppy. The Mandrakes were grown shortly after and Poppy had St. Mungo's trainees to come and assist her. Minerva came and sat with Hermione, very excited to see her "alive" again. Poppy came in with the potion and stayed to watch to. It took only moments for Hermione to start spluttering and gasping for air.

"Poppy?" Minerva looked to her friend scared that something had gone wrong

"It's alright, it happens this way." She reassured her. The spluttered stopped and Hermione blinked and looked around looking very confused.

"Oh, my darling!" Minerva exclaimed holding Hermione tight. "I was so worried!" she breathed.

"W-what h-h-happened?" Hermione chocked out like she was having a hard time speaking after all of the time she laid still.

"You were petrified, dear" Poppy explained "But we have gotten everybody who was sorted out now."

"Petrified! Oh m-my gosh I missed s-s many classes! W-what about e-exams!" Hermione panicked.

Both women laughed. It was just like Hermione to find out she had been petrified and then worry about exams.

"Don't worry about that, sweetie, Dad canceled them all and he will be here as soon as he talks to the Minis-"

"Dad! Where is he? We were sure they would kick him out" she said looking around

"They did, but he is back now, he helped Harry and Ron."

"Harry and Ron! Did they figure it out? I had something for them" she said opening her hand and looking at it astonished "They got it!"

Poppy and Minerva looked at her confused.

"It was a Basilisk, traveling through the pipes!" Hermione yelled

"Yes, we know they told us. They went down to the Chamber and saved Ginny."

"Oh my gosh, Ginny? I she alright?" Hermione looked to Poppy.

"Yes, shaken, but alright. Ron and Harry are fine as well." Poppy smiled reassuringly. Hermione sighed and fell back on her pillows.

"Thank Goodness that is over!" All three of them were thinking the same thing.

The year emend shortly after that, people were starting to accept that with Harry Potter at Hogwarts things would always be interesting.

**J.K. ROWLING OWNS ALL OF IT! **Hey thanks for reading I know it is not very good, I'm trying to write it in cannon so it is kind of boring. Year five and up is really what I'm excited about, so try and stick with it until then. If you have any ideas about how I can make it better tell me. **PLEASE REVIEW!**.


	11. The Third Year

The summer holidays were less than pleasant for the small family. Minerva was worried sick about Sirius Black and became very cross with Albus for his unconcern for the situation. Minerva almost did not let Hermione ride the Hogwarts Express when the time came, but Albus had talked some sense into her and she found herself on the Platform of 9 and 3/4 once more.  
>"Hermione, are you sure you want to go?" Minerva asked one final time eyeing the crowds around her suspiciously.<br>"Mum, I'm sure; Sirius Black will not climb on thee Hogwarts Express! Why would he?" Hermione exclaimed for what seemed like the hundredth time but Minerva gulped.  
>"Well, you know that Sirius Blackish is, well he's-"<br>"ALL ABOARD!" Minerva was cut off by the conductor.  
>"I have to go Mum, don't worry I will see you in a few hours." Hermione smiled and climbed on the train.<br>"Hey, Hermione"  
>"Hey, Harry. Hey Ron" Hermione greeted her friends.<br>"Everywhere is full, there is only one person in there" Harry pointed to a compartment.  
>"Who is he?" Ron asked plopping down on the seat.<br>"Professor R. Lupin" Hermione said  
>"How did you know that? How is it she knows everything?" Ron asked Harry<br>"It's on his suitcase, Ronald" Hermione practically sighed.  
>"Right" grunted Ron.<br>"Do you think he is really asleep?" Harry asked looking over at the man, the other shrugged  
>"Why"<br>"I have to tell you something" Harry pulled the door closed.  
>"WHAT!"<br>"SHHHH"  
>"He's your godfather, the one who sold them out?" Hermione blurted out.<br>"Bloody Hell and you reckon he has broken out to finish you off?" Ron exclaimed.  
>"Yea, I suppose. You know finish the job. But you know, when he comes I'll be ready, when he comes I'm going to-"<br>Suddenly the air got cold, the windows froze and the train came to a shrieking stop.  
>"What's going on?" Hermione asked her voice shaking while the train did the same thing.<br>"Blimey, there's something out there" Ron sounded as if he were about to cry. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look before a dark, hooded figure seemingly floated to their door and pulled it open, slowly. Hermione fumbled for her wand and managed to pull it out of her pocket when the thing got within touching distance of Harry.  
>"E-EXPECTO PETRONUM!" She yelled, ignoring the depression that filled the air and thinking of the happiest moment of her life, when she had first met her mother and father. A brilliant silver light exploded from the tip of her wand and in a split second Harry had fallen to the ground, the professor had woken and conjured a patronus also, and the hooded figure had been blown away from the scene. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then to Harry and then to the professor, who was starring at Hermione in disbelief.<br>"HARRY!" Hermione screamed and kneeled down beside him.  
>"He'll be alright, just leave him be. How did you do that?" Lupin asked while pulling Harry up onto the seat and positioning him on his back.<br>"W-What?"  
>"You can conjure a potronus!"<br>"Well, yes"  
>"How? What year are you, if you don't mind me saying you look to young to be a seventh year."?<br>"I'm going to be a third, and my father taught me" Hermione said proudly. A look of revelation spread across the professor's face.  
>"You're Hermione! Minerva and-" He stopped and looked at Ron.<br>"He knows" Hermione said obviously noticing his look.  
>"So Albus taught you that?"<br>"Yes, and I think I should send him one now." Hermione said standing up.  
>"No, no, no! There is no for that, this is no longer an emergency, you've done well, Hermione" Lupin stopped her. "I will Owl them and explain what has happened and I will go speak to the conductor. Meanwhile, you two eat this, it's only chocolate. Dementors, I suppose they were combing the train for Sirius- Black" he added and walked out.<br>The train started again and got on the way to Hogwarts once more. Harry woke up shortly before they arrived and Lupin explained to him all that had happened and what exactly a dementor was and does. The headmaster's speech was very long, he had to explain all the extra precautions for the year and when the welcoming feast was over Minerva called Harry and Hermione into her office.  
>"Potter, are you alright? Professor Lupin owled and said that you had fallen ill on the train." She looked very concerned.<br>"Yes I-" but Harry was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and soon Madam Pomfrey was checking over him muttering to herself.  
>"Dementors! Always getting to the delicate ones."<br>"I'm not delicate"  
>"Of course your not." Poppy said not really paying attention and continuing her examination.<br>"What does he need, Poppy?" Minerva asked watching from behind her desk.  
>"Bed rest?"<br>"It wouldn't do him harm-"  
>"I'm fine! Professor Lupin made me feel loads better on the train; he gave us chocolate, he said it was some kind of added happ-"<br>"AH! At last, a Defense against the dark arts teacher who knows his remedies. Well I suppose that is really all I could have supplied so I won't make you come to the hospital wing, but as soon as you are done here go straight to bed!" Poppy lightly scolded him in a motherly tone.  
>"Potter, you're done, do as she says" Minerva sent him out.<br>"And you?" Poppy eyed Hermione  
>"Oh, I'm fine, that dementor went straight for Harry" Hermione said.<br>"Alright. I have to get back, Min. Those calming draughts have been flying off the shelve this evening" Poppy sighed. "The poor first years" she muttered and set off.  
>"I knew putting you on that train was a bad idea" Minerva said as soon as Poppy closed the door.<br>"It was my fault, Mum, I wanted to go." Hermione admitted taking her mother's hand, Minerva sighed.  
>"Your father and I are extremely proud of you. Professor Lupin was positively blown away by your actions" she smiled and Hermione blushed.<br>"Well, I would have to be good at it! I was taught by the greatest wizard of this time, after all!" Hermione exclaimed, being modest. Minerva laughed.  
>"Well, since you have shown us your responsibility I think that it is only fair that I give you this opportunity." Minerva said pulling out a strange necklace, which she later explained as a time turner and that Hermione would have the option of taking double her classes.<br>The months went by, no sign of Sirius Black. Hermione was completely stressed out. She was also completely fed up and trough with Divination, not that Minerva much minded. Her first trip to Hogsmade was fun, but Harry could not come so it was not the best time. That night Ron swore he saw Sirius Black standing at his bed side with a knife. Minerva was called in and dismissed the situation as a nightmare before she talk to a portrait who said he had allowed Sirius into the common room. Hermione had never seen her mother so angry when Neville admitted to having dropped his list of passwords. The whole school had been forced to sleep in the great hall. Minerva did not sleep that night, instead paced the rows of sleeping bags. The rest of the year continued although Minerva was extremely paranoid and Hermione found herself in her parent's quarters at least twice a week.  
>Harry got a Firebolt and had no clue who it was from. Hermione decided that it was her responsibility to turn it in, for the sake of all of them; still she took many insults from Ron for that. Buckbeak's trial had caused Hermione an extreme amount of stress at one point she realized that she would never be able to win.<br>"Mum" Hermione called sneaking into her parents quarters one afternoon after classes.  
>"Yes" came the reply from the small kitchen. "Sorry darling, I didn't think you would be coming today, with the trial-" Minerva came out of the kitchen rambling on but stopped when she saw Hermione on the sofa. Her head was buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking silently.<br>"Hermione" she moved over to the sofa and pulled her daughter into a strong embrace. "What's wrong?" she asked rocking her slightly  
>"W-we won't w-w-win! We can't! M-Mr. Malfoy, h-he will make sure of it. We w-worked s-so hard b-but I-I can't act like everything w-will be okay a-anymore! We don't stand a c-chance!" Hermione chocked out between sobs.<br>"Hermione, I think you do stand a chance. If you put your mind to something, and you have, you will get the results you are looking for. Have I not always told you that?" Minerva asked pulling Hermione away and looking her into the eyes.  
>Hermione sniffled and nodded.<br>"Good" Minerva smiled "Now, I have something that might lift your spirits." she said retrieving Harry's broom. "All clear. Filius is sure of it"  
>"Really! Oh thank goodness, now Ron can hop off of it" Hermione said sighing and taking the broom. She gave her mother a hug and set off to give her friends some good news.<br>The year drug on. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid lost the trial, as they all predicted they would. Things got depressing all around the school it was either the dementors, and ever present threat or Professor Trewenly predicting death for Harry. The three of them made their way down to Hagrids hut on "the day". Hagrid was a mess but it was good they were there, although they were rushed out when they saw the headmaster and Minister of Magic heading down. They heard the swish of the knife and Hermione grabbed Harry and cried for only a moment before they heard Ron yell out in pain.  
>"Scabbers! H-HE BIT ME" he yelled already running to follow the rat.<br>"Ron, where are you going?" Harry yelled pulling Hermione with him to follow Ron. They all ran until they reached the Whomping Willow, Scabbers ran under it. Ron looked back at Harry and Hermione itchingly.  
>"RON!" Harry yelled pointing at the tree where a black dog had appeared.<br>"Oh my god" Hermione breathed  
>"SCABBERS" Ron shrieked and lunged forward foolishly and then the dog grabbed him by the leg and pulled him away into the darkness. Harry and Hermione ran forward dodging the angry tree.<br>"HARRY, WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Hermione shrieked terrified what could be happening to Ron right now.  
>"HERMIONE I KNOW!" Harry called back a tinge of anger in his voice.<br>"How could Ron be so stupid, and over a bloody old rat" Harry mused while trying to get to the entrance they finally made it in and stumbled into a stick situation.  
>The next time Hermione could think straight she was sitting in the hospital wing looking at Harry from a hospital bed. He was obviously passed out but she really could not remember why. She laid there for a few minutes before Harry opened his eyes. She lifted a finger to her mouth, showing him to be quiet.<br>"Where's Ron" He mouthed.  
>Hermione shrugged, she was sure that he was fine.<br>"What happened to-" he stopped and his eyes got wide. "SIRUS!" he yelled out loud and hopped off of the bed.  
>"POTTER!" Poppy came bustling out of her office. "What do you think you're doing? Get back in bed now!" she demanded shoving a piece of chocolate into his hand. "What goes on in your head, I just don't know! And you" she ranted giving Hermione a piece of chocolate now "You've made your mother a wreck"<br>"But Madam Pomfrey, I have to find Sirius!" Harry yelled  
>Poppy's features softened "Harry, the dementors will be performing the kiss very soon, you have nothing to worry about" she said soothingly trying to coax him back into bed once more.<br>"NO!" He yelled  
>Just then the headmaster busted into the Hospital Wing.<br>"Poppy, I would like to speak with the both of them, please"  
>"Albus, you can't be serious, they've just dealt with dementors and-"<br>"Poppy" he cut her off in a warning tone. She huffed but obeyed storming into her office and slamming the door.  
>"Professor, Sirius, he is innocent!" Harry blurted out as soon as the door closed. Albus raised his hand.<br>"That I know, but I doubt they will hold off the kiss on account of two thirteen year olds." He said plainly. "Well, you can't just let them suck his soul out!" Harry exclaimed.  
>"I'm afraid I cannot stop it now, but Hermione might be able to" he said his eyes twinkling.<br>Hermione looked confused. "Wha-OH!"  
>"If you do this correctly more than one innocent life could be saved tonight. Hermione, three times should do the trick, be careful" He kissed Hermione on the check and left.<br>"Hermione, what is he talking about?"  
>"This" she said pulling the golden chain from under her shirt "It's a time turner. Mum gave it to me at the beginning of term, it's how I've been getting to all my classes" she explained wrapping the chain around Harry to and swatting his hand when he went to touch it. She turned it three times and they were back at 7:30. Harry and Hermione retraced their steps all day. They saved Buckbeak and battled a werewolf. Now they sat in the forbidden forest waiting for Harry and Sirius to show up.<br>"Hermione, when I was here before, something saved me." He said  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I saw... a doe, like a potronus here. I think it was my dad."  
>"Harry, it couldn't ne your dad he's-"<br>"dead, yea"  
>"Harry-" Hermione did not finish what she was going to say because Harry and Sirius had just stumbled over and soon were surrounded by dementors. They both fell and little blue lights emerged out of their mouths.<br>"HARRY!"  
>"WAIT, HE'LL COME, I KNOW HE WILL!"<br>"Harry, nobody is coming, you're dying, both of you!"  
>Harry moved twitched in his spot.<br>"EXPECTO PETRONUM!" Harry and Hermione both yelled at the same time causing a magnificent combined light. The dementors were blown away.  
>"Hermione! It wasn't my dad it was me, it was us!" He exclaimed once they were on Buckbeak flying towards were the prisoner was being held. They freed Sirius and quickly sent him off. They raced back to the Hospital Wing and met Albus at the door.<br>"Did everything go alright?" He asked seriously. They both nodded. "Well done. Hermione, you need to come with me, your mother has been beside herself."  
>"Ok. Harry, tell Ron everything, I think he has caught on to me anyway." Hermione called back following her father down the hall.<br>"She has been cleaning our quarters the muggle way ever since she found out." Albus told Hermione as they walked back.  
>"Oh no, she is worried that much?" Hermione asked. She knew her mother would do the most ridiculous things when she was worried.<br>"Well, she was not at all bad before I told her about Harry and yourself going back in time to save Mr. Black"  
>"Why did you tell her that!"<br>"Well everybody will know he has escaped by tomorrow, I had to tell her the truth."  
>Albus told the portrait the password. Their quarters smelled strongly of disinfectant and rubber. Hermione scrunched up her nose and walked in. Minerva was scrubbing the table with furniture polish, when she saw Hermione walk in she let out something between a gasp and a cry. She moved quickly over to her and engulfed her in a strong embrace. They stood hugging for a considerably amount of time before Minerva pulled away and suddenly became cross.<br>"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Hermione looked down  
>"You could have been killed! You could have gotten caught! You could have been EXPELLED!" Hermione winced at all the possible outcomes.<br>"And you!" Minerva continued looking to Albus. "Sending a few thirteen year olds off to do something so dangerous! I cannot believe you Dumbledore! As if it was not enough that I found out she was passed out because of dementors, you decide to tell me I cannot go to see her because you have some bloody "Mission'" Minerva yelled "I should- I should- You two cannot keep doing this me! You're a grown man, Albus, act like one!"  
>Albus struggled to keep a straight face while his wife ranted; he had always found the positive in everything she did.<br>"We are truly sorry, my dear, but it had to be done, right Hermione" His eyes twinkled and Hermione shook her head vigorously.  
>Minerva huffed. "We will just have to wait and see how much you mean that, right?"<p>

_**J.K. ROWLING OWNS ALL OF IT**__. Sorry for the long update time, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter so…. Anyway sorry this one is boring but I knew it would be. Try and stick with it until the end, I have some good stuff to put in future chapters. __**PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS!**_


	12. The Fourth Year Part 1

**I Don't Own Anything**.

The summer holidays had so far been relatively boring. Hermione did her school work, Minerva graded OWLS and NEWTS and Albus spent an increasingly amount of time at the ministry. It was a horribly rainy late July day and Minerva and Hermione found themselves stuck inside.  
>"I'm going to do it Mum!" Hermione basically bounced up and down in her chair.<br>"Oh Hermione, you're nearly fourteen start acting like it" Minerva snapped she was a little on the cross side since Hermione was about beat her in chess for the first time. Hermione giggled and moved her hand slowly for the next move drawling out her mother's agony but just as she was about to win Albus busted trough the door followed by Barty Crouch, causing Hermione a start and she flung all the pieces off the board.  
>"-YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW, ALBUS. I DO NOT CREATE THE RULES. WHAT THE MINISTRY WANTS IS WHAT THEY-" Crouch stopped yelling for a moment to notice Hermione and Minerva.<br>"Minerva! What are you two still doing here? I thought you were taking Hermione to Diagon Alley?" Albus noticed them to.  
>"Well, it is raining, isn't it?" Minerva replied not noticing how Crouch slipped to the door.<br>"I'm sorry, Albus, I truly am, but I think you are over reacting. You really have nothing to fret" Barty interrupted and exited.  
>Minerva and Hermione looked at each other, confused. They were not used to seeing Albus in the state that he was in.<br>"What was that all about?" Minerva asked eyeing her husband with worry.  
>"The Ministry has decided to host the Tri-Wizard tournament at Hogwarts" He said in defeat.<br>Minerva gasped. "What! People die in that Tournament! They DIE, Albus!"  
>"I know Minerva that is why I am so upset"<br>"Well are you going to do anything about it?"  
>"I tried, did you not see? I cannot do anything about it." He said quite plainly. "And preparations for the games start the Saturday next, which means Hermione is not allowed to stay here because if any of her friends participate she cannot have any insight."<br>"What!" both Minerva and Hermione blurted out  
>"They can't do that!" Minerva exclaimed.<br>"Barty's rules" Albus shook his head and Minerva gapped at him. She edsepised most of the people at the Ministry including Barty Crouch.  
>The three of them sat in silence.<br>Minerva sighed "Well I suppose I could take Hermione to the McGonagall Manor and stay with my _mother_" the last word came out differently.  
>"No, no, Minerva you are required to stay here." Albus informed her.<br>"Why?" She blurted out.  
>"You are the Deputy headmistress, are you not?"<br>"Yes, but I am also a mother and I don't appreciate having to-"  
>"I know Minerva" Albus cut her off and rubbed his eyes. "What about, Poppy she has a cottage in Hogsmade"<br>"No that will not work; she is at St. Mungos helping out. You know they are fighting again" Minerva added her eyes darkening a bit.  
>"Rolanda?"<br>"Seriously, Albus! I would not trust that woman with a pet rock, much less my daughter!" Minerva crossed her arms; she loved Rolanda but knew she could only be trusted with a child for a few hours.  
>"What about the Weasley's?" Hermione finally spoke up "Mum, remember I got an Owl from them the other day about going to the World cup with them, but you said it wasn't a good time."<br>"Yes, I do remember that. Albus what do you think?" Minerva replied thoughtfully  
>Albus sighed, he knew that the world cup was probably not the safest place to be but he trusted Arthur and Molly. "Alright." <p>

In the week that followed the little family was busy. Hermione and Minerva got everything she needed for school and to go to the Weasleys, as she would not be returning to the castle until the start of term. And Albus convince the Ministry to put an age requirement into the tournament. Minerva had a particularly hard time saying goodbye to Hermione, even if it was only a few weeks this would be the first time she did not accompany her to platform 9 ¾. Hermione on the other hand was very excited.  
>"Ginny what time do you suppose we will leave in the morning?" Hermione asked late the night before the world cup.<br>"I dunno, probably early. Dad is always that rise and shine type of person, you know." Ginny replied flopping down onto her bed. "Do you think Neville will be there?" she asked her voice sounding a bit dreamy.  
>"Uh, I suppose he could be but from what I know he has a fairly strict grandmother." Hermione replied.<br>"Yea….. He has nice hair, doesn't he?"  
>"Sure, as far as hair goes" Hermione said raising her eyebrows at her friend.<br>Ginny nodded her head. "Good Night"  
>"Night" <p>

The next morning Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up very, very early. Hermione found herself at the breakfast table with a bunch of groggy red heads and half braided hair. Harry and Ron were the last ones down looking worse than usual and soon the whole clan was off. They walked for a while before they met Mr. Diggory and Cedric. They were all instructed to hold on to an old boot and the next thing Hermione knew she was laying face down on dewy grass.  
>" bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed brushing his shirt off.<br>"Heard that Ronald" Arthur called as he had just landed casually on his feet. "Your mother won't be pleased."  
>Harry helped Hermione up and she blushed profusely when he told her she had a brunch of grass in her hair. The camp ground was bustling, music playing, magical things flying all around. Hermione had to pull Harry and Ron away from the Krum merchandise bouncing around a couple of times.<br>"So, you suppose Bulgaria will win" Hermione asked Ron as they made their way to the tent.  
>"No, I know they will! They have Krum! He's not just a player he's an…. Artist." Ron yelled out and there were a few cheers from passing fans.<br>"I think he's in_ love_" Ginny said smirking. Harry and Hermione laughed.  
>The rest of the night was fun, besides the incident with the Malfoys. Ron had been wrong, Bulgaria had lost but everyone else was celebrating in the tent after the match. Harry and Hermione, Fred and George, Ginny and Cedric were all dancing most of them looking a bit silly but it was all in good fun, when they heard screams from outside and Mr. Weasley rushed out.<br>"Reckon the Irish have their pride on" Fred sounded amused but the look on Mr. Weasley's face changed the whole atmosphere.  
>"It's not the Irish" He said "We have to get out of here. Fred, George take Ginny, the rest of you stick together, go NOW!"<br>And then there was mass chaos. People running, children crying every man for himself. Hermione stayed with Fred, George and Ginny and ended up hiding with everyone else. She knew her mother and father would hear about this and she knew they would not be happy. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory decided to cut their trip short as they thought it was no longer safe to stay and soon Hermione found herself back at the burrow.

"Oh thank goodness you all are alright, we were so worried!" Molly Weasley exclaimed rushing towards them and giving them all bone breaking hugs.  
>"Molly doesn't kill them just yet!" Hermione heard her aunt's voice.<br>"Aunt Poppy? What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed hugging her worried aunt.  
>"Your mother sent me of course! She and your father are worried sick." Poppy ranted waving her wand over all of them and healing a few cuts Harry had from the previous night. "You all seem in order, but Hermione you're still coming with me." Poppy said.<br>"What why?" Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron all blurted out.  
>"Oh for goodness sakes! Minerva wishes for you to stay with me for the remainder of the summer, which is only a week, so all of you just calm down, please!"<br>"Ginny, go help Hermione fetch her belongings. Come on, everyone inside" Molly spoke up waving everybody inside exchanging a worried glance with her husband.  
>Ten minutes later Hermione was gasping for air in the fireplace in Poppy's old cottage.<br>"MERLIN!" Poppy chocked out between harsh coughs stumbling out of the fire place and pulling out her wand.  
>"Bloody dust!" she shrieked clearing it all up with one expert wave of her wand, which revealed a quaint kitchen and sitting room. "Sorry about that dear" she said wiping her hands on her dress "I'm afraid I haven't been here in 15 years!"<br>"That's alright" Hermione spoke up.  
>Poppy showed Hermione to her room and let Hermione roam Hogesmade before she took her to dinner and got all of the details out of her about the World cup. <p>

A few days later Hermione once again found herself on the platform of 9 3/4 waiting to board the Hogwarts express. She said goodbye to Poppy who had not bothered to disguise herself and was being bombarded with hello's from former students who had their own children now, and met up with Harry and Ron on the train.  
>"Hey Harry!" she said cheerfully<br>"uh-um"  
>"oh, Hey Ron!"<br>They found a compartment and sat there awkwardly.  
>"So how was staying with Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked trying to end the silence.<br>"Oh you know, I love her but nothing compares to staying with the Weasleys" Hermione laughed and so did Harry and Ron.  
>It only took a moment before Hermione noticed Harry rubbing his head.<br>"It's hurting again isn't it?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
>"No it-"<br>"Don't lie Harry, I can tell" she said firmly.  
>"Ok, it is. but it's only because I had-"<br>"the dream again." Hermione interrupted him.  
>"Yea"<br>"I think you better owl Sirius" 

They arrived at Hogwarts in the pouring rain. Peeves caused a scene in the Entrance hall, but it gave Minerva a brief second to talk to Hermione while she cast a drying spell.  
>"Poppy said everyone was fine, right? Of course Harry has probally had a horrible time, and of course I know what Molly was going through. Nobody got killed so I suposse for a deatheater attack it was realtivley unsuccessful but you could have-"<br>"MUM!" Hermione cut her mother off who was talking much o quickly to be understood. "Everybody is fine and so am I" she said taking her hand. Minerva let out something between a laugh and a cry and jerked Hermione into a tight embrace.  
>There rest of the night was surprising for everybody except Hermione. Ron was especially excited about victor Krum, Hermione could not care less. Fred and George were the loudest when Barty Crouch announced the age limit, and all the boys drooled over the French girls.<br>"Hermione did you know about this?!" Ron asked that night in the common room.  
>"Did I know about what?" she smiled.<br>Harry and Ron shared a knowing glance and both decided to dismiss the matter. 

A few days went by, every night before dinner all of the students gathered to watch the names go into the goblet. Fred and George quickly devised a plan.  
>"Fred, George! It's not going to work!" Hermione yelled across the hall because they had just run in claiming to have found a way around the age barrier.<br>"Oh yea?" They both chimed "Says who?"  
>She stood up "Says my d-" she stopped and looked around to see everybody's eyes on her, of course she was yelling across the hall. She cleared her throat. "I mean, says Dumbledore!"<br>The twins laughed, but Hermione was right in the end and they were sent to the hospital wing as bearded old men.  
>The night finally came to drawl the names. Hermione taught that her father acted rather dramatic and she watched her mother eyeing him worriedly.<br>"VICTOR KRUM!"  
>"FLUER DELACORE"<br>"CEDRIC DIGGORY"  
>Pause.<br>"Harry? Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER!"  
>Hermione shoved him a little and he got up and walked towards a door where he disappeared. Later that night Hermione found herself in her parents rooms.<br>"Albus you can't be serious!"  
>"Dad you can't be serious!"<br>"He has no choice, these are the rules!"  
>"WHAT! Dad you can get around any rules, since when do you start-"<br>"Hermione! Stop this instant" his voice boomed with anger "It is the only way this time"  
>"But-but, he- he's-he's my best friend, you can't l-let him g-go. He could get hurt. He could get ki-" Her voice trembled and she looked away.<br>"Hermione-" He started again, this time more softly but she had begun to cry into Minerva's chest and he received a very fierce look from his wife.  
>"I'm sorry". <p>

The days went by quickly, Hermione constantly trying to work out a plan to disqualify Harry but she was unsuccessful. The first task was only a few days away when Harry got some disturbing news.  
>"Hermione!" He whispered loudly as she came down into the common room early one morning. She was usually the first up.<br>"Harry! You're up early"  
>"I haven't slept!" He exclaimed pacing by the fireplace.<br>"Why?"  
>"DRANGONS! They have dragons! Fire breathing, giant-"<br>"Oh my god!" Hermione moaned and plopped down on the sofa she knew exactly what he was talking about, after a while Harry joined her.  
>"What am I going to do?"<br>"Well, I suppose, you'll have to fight it or something- We, we just have to find your talent"  
>"I haven't got one!"<br>Hermione laughed coldly  
>"Sure the boy who lived is untalented and can only- wait that's it!" she exclaimed and stood.<br>"Sorry I don't understand" Harry said  
>"Flying! That's your talent!"<br>"I seriously doubt I will be allowed a broom"  
>"You're allowed a wand! That is all you need!"<br>Harry gasped and leaned forward "Accio!"  
>"Exactly!"<br>He jumped up and gave her a hug which she returned but they both pulled away awkwardly.  
>"That's brilliant Hermione."<br>"Well" she blushed "I would have never come up with it unless you found out what you were up against. How did you find out?"  
>"Hagrid and you can't tell anyone."<br>"What about Ron?"  
>"Ron doesn't care" <p>

The morning of the first task arrived, much too early for Hermione's liking. You could tell that everyone was either excited or devastated at was going to happen in the next few hours. Hermione walked with her mother down to the arena. Minerva was equally nervous.  
>"Mum he'll be alright" Hermione tried to reassure her but was only joking herself. She tried to sit still until the task started but quickly found herself down at the tent where the contestants were waiting.<br>"Harry" she called trough it "is that you?"  
>"Yea"<br>She gulped "H-How are you feeling." He didn't answer. "The key is to concentrate, after that you just have to-  
>"Battle a dragon"<br>She tried to resist it but she leaped on Harry and hugged him very tightly. Then she saw a light flash from the corner of her eye.  
>"Young Love!" Rita Sketter commented and Hermione blushed but just then Albus came in followed by Barty Crouch and she wished Harry good luck once more and returned to her seat.<br>Hermione watched as three champions battled their dragons. Her heart pounded and she squeezed Minerva's hand tightly when Harry's name was finally called. He emerged and stood still for a moment.  
>"What is he doing?" Minerva mumbled<br>"Don't worry mum, he has a-" she ended with a scream because the dragon had finally seen Harry and took its first shot at him. His broom seemingly came out of nowhere and he was off and out of sight within seconds.  
>"Where did he go?" Hermione looked around.<br>"I'm sure he is- dealing" Minerva tried to reassure her. Finally he came back, without the dragon this time. Hermione rushed to him and leaped into his arms, told him he was brilliant before Albus told him he better not make Madam Pomfrey come and get him.

After the first task Ron realized that he was being totally ridiculous and finally made up with Harry. Minerva announced the Yule Ball and that was the talk of the school. Everyone was either being asked or asking someone except Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"Harry, we have to do this mate! If we don't we are going to be the only without dates in the whole school" Ron whispered in study hall one day.  
>"I know. Here let's make a deal next time you and I see each other we will have dates" Harry said.<br>"Right, I suppose I'll ask Lavender and you will ask Cho?"  
>Harry shrugged. <p>

Hermione on the other hand had just found herself in an unwanted conversation. She was in her parent's quarters with Poppy and Minerva.  
>"So, Hermione, has anyone asked you to the dance?" Poppy asked<br>Hermione sighed. "No one has or will ask me. Who would want to go with know it all, teacher's pet McGonagall?"  
>"Oh Hush!" Poppy lightly scolded. "Whoever thinks that about you are fools. Just because you do your schoolwork and your professor like you should not make you any less desirable! You just wait and see, I'm sure before the dance you will have the best date in the school"<br>Hermione blushed.  
>"She's right, you know" Minerva said. <p>

Hermione got out of there as soon as possible. She knew nobody would ask her, except maybe Victor Krum, not to mean she would say yes to him anyway. She was walking past and was not paying attention and the next thing she knew she was body slamming another student.  
>"OW!" Both of them yelled.<br>"Harry?" Hermione squinted and rubbed her head.  
>"Yea, unfortunately"<br>"I'm so sorry! I just came from Mum's and she was of course talking about-"  
>"The Yule Ball" Harry interrupted her. "Yea, it's very soon isn't it?"<br>"Next Friday." Hermione said  
>"Yea... so I was wondering if anyone has asked you yet, I mean haven't asked anyone, I'm trying to see if I'm the only one."<br>"No, but I-"  
>"Great! I mean sorry" They both shifted uncomfortably.<br>"Well I suppose we need to get down to the Great-"  
>"Hermione" He interrupted her once more "Will you go with me?"<br>She blinked rapidly, she was stunned. "Yes" she breathed.

_I don't own anything. Sorry it's been so long- got bored. Don't hate me for no Ron and Hermione. So, this was really, really long before I decided to split it in to two chapters. __**I NEED HELP THOUGH! WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE SECOND TASK? I'M TOO LAZY TO FIGURE IT OUT AND TO MENTAL TO REMEMBER IT!**__ If you know please review or message me. I don't know when the next chapter will be…Thanks! _


End file.
